The invention pertains to the amusement industry.
At the moment a great number of roller coasters are known, including those with spiral track sections (see the GAMES and PARKS INDUSTRY magazine, No 6, June, 1998, p. 94)
A drawback of all known roller coaster type amusement rides is the uniformity of the initial sections of the closed guide circuit, which causes monotony of the obtained thrill effects.
The engineering result, which constitutes the object of the invention, consists in providing a variety of thrills at the very start of the vehicle motion.
The indicated result is achieved due to the fact that in a roller coaster comprising a closed guide circuit, a station, and a vehicle, the guide circuit is produced with a spiral ascent section which is associated with a section located in the station area and with which a looping section might be associated.
In the preferred version of the roller coaster the closed guide circuit comprises the consecutively connected between the spiral ascent section and the  less than  less than looping greater than  greater than  section a descent section, a second ascent section, a second descent section, a loop with an ascent section and a spiral descent section, the  less than  less than looping greater than  greater than  section being positioned under the upper portions of the second ascent and descent sections, the conjugation sections of which as well as the portions of the  less than  less than looping  greater than  greater than  section are linked to the respective cross-pieces whose ends are tied to two supports, the initial and final parts of the  less than  less than looping greater than  greater than  section being fastened on one of the cross-pieces.
To enhance the structural rigidity, the middle parts of the cross-pieces linked to the portions of he  less than  less than looping  greater than  greater than  section are connected with the vertical support.
To increase the provided range of thrills, the middle part of the spiral ascent section may deflect from the vertical line (inclined in the station direction or in any other direction), and the vehicle or its part is located on its end portion before the ascent in the displaced position, i.e., in the course of the motion the vehicle performs a turning by 180xc2x0, 540xc2x0, 900xc2x0, etc., depending on the ascent section length.
To make the loading and unloading of passengers more comfortable the section located in the station area can be displaced along the vertical line, one being able to use vehicles both bearing against the guide circuit and suspended on it.